


A Miraculous Christmas Carol

by DJMirnum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Father and Son, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!  Here's my first Christmas Miraculous Ladybug story!  Hope you enjoy!





	1. Bah Humbugs and a Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! Here's my first Christmas Miraculous Ladybug story! Hope you enjoy!

It's not that he didn't hate Christmas, he just never bothered with it.  He had a fashion empire to run.  There were charity galas to attend, the Christmas Fashion Expo to put on, Christmas and winter themed ad campaigns to oversee and approve on.  Gabriel Agreste just didn't have time for the festivities and he was content with that.  Except for everyone else.  Nathalie had to take care of the grunt work while the Gorilla made sure everyone got where they needed to be and poor Adrien was just along for the ride.  From fittings, photo shoots and charity events, he wasn't spared from the chaos and he was so over and done with it.  Adrien was currently sitting in the limo, hair slicked and dressed in the latest tuxedo from his father's line with a green bow tie and vest.  He was attending the Parisian Art Society Holiday Auction and surprisingly, Gabriel was going to be attending this one as well.  Gabriel appreciated art in any form so he was going with the intention of purchasing a few pieces just to appear that he was being charitable.  Wearing a white tuxedo with a red bow tie and vest, he looked like a candy cane and Adrien had to make sure not to snicker about it.  The event was held at the Louvre and soft Christmas music was playing, fancy food and drinks were served, people dressed to the nines mingled and fake laughed at jokes that would never be funny in any setting.  While Gabriel tolerated it, Adrien despised it.  He could have been with his friends tonight at the ice rink, drinking hot chocolate when he got cold and having a certain Princess help him to remember how to skate.  He thought maybe at the next party, he'd bring her with him.  Give her a chance to show off her design skills and to make things less boring.  He was nursing a sparkling cider when he noticed someone approaching him and fast.  
"Adrikins!  I am sooooo happy to see you here!  You have to dance with me later!"  
"Hey Chloé," Adrien sighed.  
Gabriel observed the scene from where he was.  He always thought Miss Bourgeois and his son would do well together but after seeing how he interacted with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, he was starting to rethink some things.  He just hoped the boy wouldn't embarrass himself and him tonight.  But that wasn't the case.  The party was in full swing and Chloe was being extra clingy with Adrien despite his polite attempts to brush her off.  She gripped his arm tight in an attempt to get under some mistletoe but Adrien was at his limit.  She'd been trying to kiss him all night and despite his repeated tellings that he and Marinette were together, she refused to believe it.  So with a yank of his arm, he was finally released from her clutches.  But bad luck struck and Adrien's arm made contact with a waiter's tray carrying drinks.  And that caused a chain reaction with other waiters.  Said drinks were sent flying and doused a few people.  One of them was the said host of the event.  A slightly plump woman wearing a cream colored dress that when wet left little to the imagination.  The woman shrieked and went bright red from the embarrassment.  Adrien apologized profusely to the woman and staff members rushed in with her coat.  They left in a hurry and everyone turned their attention to Adrien.  He wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there.  He stared down at the floor ashamed at what happened despite it being an accident; Adrien's father would never see it that way.  He heard footsteps approaching and he saw a familiar pair of shoes.  
"Adrien.  Home, now," he said coldly.  
Gabriel turned briskly and walked to the entrance.  Nathalie already there waiting and the car just pulling up.  Adrien sped walked behind his father, not looking at anyone.  Once inside the limo, Adrien was just waiting for the lecturing to begin.  Gabriel was embarrassed at his sons actions.  And even more embarrassed at having to leave the party the way they did.  As much as he wanted to grill Adrien, he wanted to wait till they were home to give himself time to calm down a bit.  He saw Adrien was on his phone texting someone.  He didn't know who and never bothered to care.  When they arrived at home, Adrien was just about to go to his room when a cold, harsh voice stopped him.  
"Adrien, my office."  
Adrien gulped and followed the man, he was in for it now.  Gabriel stepped in front of the mural of his late wife and Adrien just stood close by.  He had to say something to ease the tension.  
"Father I, I am sorry for what happened to Madame Bullion.  It was an accident I swear."  
"Do you have any idea how much your actions have embarrassed me tonight," Gabriel began.  "You should have been more careful!  Because of you, I was not able to purchase the pieces I had my eyes on!  I taught you better than this," he growled out.  
Adrien flinched each time his father spoke, feeling more and more ashamed.  
"It's late, go to your room," he dismissed sharply.  
"But Father, tonight's Christmas Eve.  I thought we could open a gift tonight and read the Christmas Story and drink hot chocolate.  Like we used to do?"  
"You're a teenage boy now.  You should not be wasting time on childish things."  
"Well, then; can I go to the Dupain-Cheng's then?  They invited me to spend the holidays with them."  
"And why should I allow this," asked Gabriel turning to face him with an arched eyebrow.  
"Well you never seem to want to celebrate since mom left and I just want to have at least one good Christmas this year."  
Adrien tried to give Gabriel his best sad kitten face that usually worked on Nathalie but it never did seem to faze his father.  
"No.  You have a photo shoot tomorrow in the morning.  I need you focused and alert."  
"You're making people work on Christmas?!"  
"I'm paying them so they better work."  
"But it's Christmas!  You shouldn't force people to work on Christmas!  It's not right!"  
"Enough!  I don't want to hear another word about it!  Get to your room and I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!"  
Adrien tried to keep the tears from coming.  He bit his tongue and ducked his head down and rushed out.  The door slammed shut.  Gabriel sighed and relaxed his posture despite still feeling tense.  He was so much like her, it was obvious to Gabriel.  It got harder every year; part of the reason why he never bothered to decorate the house.  He no longer saw the need for it nor felt the joy that the season usually brought with it.  Gabriel looked over at a shelf and looked at a picture of a younger version of himself with his arm around a blonde green eyed woman and an old Chinese man next to him.  It was from a happier time and try and wish with all his might, those times were gone.  
"Is it going to get better," he whispered to himself.  
Not wanting to dwell on it further and not wanting to sleep, he settled on doing some work at his desk.  As he sat down at his desk, he didn't realize that the smile the old Chinese man in the picture had turned into a frown.

He was a few hours into his work when he felt the fatigue begin to hit.  He quickly turned his coffee machine on and waited for the brewing to finish.  Gabriel thought back to how things went down with his son and he did feel a little guilty for lashing out at him.  But what's done was done, and he couldn't back down now.  He poured himself some coffee and got back to work.  Suddenly, the windows burst open and strong wind blew in causing Gabriel's papers to fly everywhere.  
"Cursed wind!  How could my windows be opened like this," he shouted.  
"How indeed," said a voice.  
Gabriel stiffened and whipped his head wildly.  
"Who said that?!"  
"You don't recognize me?  I am hurt Gabriel."  
"Who are you?!  Show yourself!"  
"Really Gabriel.  After all these years, you've forgotten what I sound like," questioned the voice.  
Gabriel looked to see an old Chinese man with a goatee, red Hawaiian shirt and brown shorts and sandals.  Gabriel was stunned.  
"Master Fu?"  
"Been a long time hasn't it," smiled Fu.  
"Are you even," began Gabriel.  
"No, I am not alive.  I am a spirit who just wanted to see an old friend.  However, I have seen your changes over the years and frankly, I am worried."  
"What do you mean?  I have not changed at all."  
"Now you and I know that is not true at all.  You've become colder, harsher and distant since she left.  And your poor son has suffered from it."  
Gabriel didn't know what to say to that.  He never would want to admit it, but the old man was right.  
"Why are you here?"  
"A good question.  We want to give you a chance.  A chance to turn things around before you lose it all."  
"What am I in danger of losing?"  Fu didn't answer.  "Who's this 'we' that you are referring to?"  
"Oh, just some spirit friends of mine will be dropping by.  Three of them actually.  They have somethings they want to show and discuss with you.  I would recommend you listen and heed their advice Gabriel."  
"This is absurd. I must be dreaming right now. You are just a figment of my imagination."  
"Believe it or not, it will happen and I suggest you pay attention when they do come."  Master Fu looked at the clock and sighed.  "I'm afraid my time is up.  Don't forget, my three friends will be dropping in.  Heed their warnings and advice my friend.  Good night and good luck."  
Master Fu slowly faded away as Gabriel watched awestruck.  He shook his head to clear it.  
"Nonsense!  That was just a dream.  I better get back to work."  
Gabriel then began picking up the papers that were blown to the floor.


	2. Scenes of the Past

Gabriel didn't know when it happened but he was asleep at his desk.  He realized it when he felt someone shake him awake.  
"Nathalie, why are you still here?  Go home," he said in a sleepy tone.  
"Well, I would but I can't go home yet," said a small, quiet voice.  
Gabriel shot up and looked to see a small boy standing next to him.  He had white short hair and wore silver shorts and a light purple button up shirt and a silver vest with dark purple spirals.  His eyes were a pale purple color and soft white skin.  He wore white calf high socks and black shoes.  The boy looked about ten years old.  
"Who are you?!"  
"My name is Nooroo, sir.  Master Fu sent me."  
"Oh, he did?  And what have you come here for?"  
"Well, you need to be reminded of somethings and I am here to guide you through it and help you change your fate."  
"Change my fate?  What are you talking about?  You're here to show me the future?"  
"Sorry, I'm only allowed to show what's already happened before."  
"What happened before?  You mean my past?"  
"Yes!  I'm here to show you your past!"  
"Nothing good can come from remembering the past," Gabriel stated bitterly.  
"With a past like yours I can see why.  But if you don't learn from the past, your future will be greatly affected by it."  
"What do you know about my past?"  
"Plenty.  Now, we'd best be off."  
Nooroo went to a window and opened it.  Gabriel stood behind the boy and crossed his arms.  
"You don't expect me to just jump out my window do you?"  
"Oh no, I only opened it so they can get in."  
"So who can get in?"  
Suddenly, a swarm of white butterflies filled the room.  
"These are my friends.  They will help us get where we need to go."  
They swarmed around Gabriel and said man was lifted off the ground.  
"Put me down this instant!"  
"I don't think you want them to."  Gabriel realized how high off the ground he was.  The boy giggled.  "Let us fly!"  
The butterflies carried them into the night sky.  The stars lit up the sky and the lights on the buildings lit the ground below.  They began to fly higher towards the clouds.  After passing through it, they were no longer in Paris but a small village in the countryside.  
"Where are we," asked Gabriel.  
"You don't recognize it?  This is your childhood village.  And look!  There's your house," beamed Nooroo.  
Nooroo guided themselves to the ground just in front of a cottage.  Each house was decorated for Christmas.  Gabriel surveyed the brick houses with wreaths on the doors and garlands and lights wrapped around light poles and fence posts.  
"I know his street," he whispered.  
"I would hope so.  You grew up here.  Hey, isn't that you?"  
Nooroo pointed to a young blonde haired, blue eyed boy walking down the street.  He carried a satchel filled with art supplies.  The young boy was heading straight for them but walked right through them.  
"He didn't see us?"  
"No one can see or hear us.  This is the past, we can only observe."  
Nooroo walked on following a young Gabriel to his home.  Older Gabriel just looked in awe as Nooroo just walked through the closed door.  He quickly walked in and saw himself sitting at the table drawing.  
"You were quite the artist at that age.  Constantly drawing," commented Nooroo.  
"I was trying to learn," Gabriel said.  
"Gabriel!  You're home," cried a female voice.  A brown haired blue eyed woman in a pink dress came from the kitchen.  
"Mother," said an astonished Gabriel.  
"Your mother was such a pretty lady," smiled Nooroo.  
"She was," Gabriel smiled.  
"Oh, darling what a lovely picture!  You are such a wonderful artist," she gushed.  
"Thank you Mama," beamed the younger Gabriel.  
"Mother always encouraged me to draw."  
"Yes, very supportive," said Nooroo.  
Suddenly, a man barged in.  
"Are you still drawing," he bellowed.  
Both the older and the younger Gabriel flinched.  A blonde haired gray eyed man stormed in looking angry.  
"Father," both Gabriel's cried.  
"Stop it with this ridiculous hobby of yours," he screamed as he snatched the sketch book and pencils.  
"Armand!  Please," begged his wife.  
"Be quiet Julienne!  He needs to have more masculine pursuits and drawing will get you no where!"  
Armand threw his book and supplies into the fire.  
"Papa, no!"  
"No son of mine is going to draw and waste his life!  Do something more productive!"  
Armand left the house and slammed the door.  Little Gabriel stood in front of the fire with tears in his eyes.  Older Gabriel seethed in anger and clenched his fists.  
"Seems your father wasn't that fond of your drawing," stated Nooroo.  
"No, he wasn't," older Gabriel growled.  "He expected me to follow in his footsteps."  
"Interesting.  Sounds like something that's happening with someone else's son."  
Nooroo just looked at older Gabriel who didn't want to look at the purple clothed boy.  Young Gabriel was crying now.  He was devastated at what his father had done.  He saved his money to purchase those items and his father had to take it away.  He the felt arms wrap around him.  Little Gabriel saw it was his mother who had a gentle expression on her face.  
"I am so sorry my child.  You didn't deserve that."  
"Why is Papa so mean?"  
"He's just worried about your future.  He wants to make sure you are taken care of.  But understand this, there is nothing wrong with being an artist and if it makes you happy, then by all means keep doing it."  
"Alright Mama," sniffed little Gabriel.  
Julienne kissed his forehead and hugged him.  The scene soon faded and Nooroo and Gabriel were standing in a dark room.

"It's good that you listened to your mother," said Nooroo.  "Otherwise, you'd never would have met her."  
Their surroundings changed to a 20-something Gabriel sitting on a bench in a park in Paris with his sketch book.  
"Perhaps I should lengthen the skirt here," he said.  
"I remember this place.  I would come here to sketch and gather inspiration," said the older Gabriel.  
Gabriel was so focused on his drawing that he didn't realize someone had stepped up behind him.  
"Wow, what a beautiful dress," said a soft, femine voice.  
Gabriel turned and saw a beautiful blonde haired, green eyed woman.  Her angelic face left him speechless.  As if a goddess had left heaven to grace him with her presence.  
"Th-thank you, mademoiselle."  
"Smooth talker weren't you," snickered Nooroo.  
Older Gabriel frowned but continued to watch the scene.  
"My name is Emilee.  What's yours?"  
"Gabriel.  Gabriel Agreste."  
"Pleasure to meet you.  You know, the fashion house I model for is looking for new interns," Emilee said handing him a business card.  "I'd highly recommend applying.  I'll put in a good word for you."  
"Oh, thank you.  I'd greatly appreciate it."  
"Of course.  I'd better let you be then.  Have a wonderful day."  
As she began to walk away, something within Gabriel called out.  
"Wait!"  The woman stopped and looked at him.  "Do-do you want to, um, get some coffee with me?"  
Gabriel could believe he'd asked her that.  There was no way she would say yes to that.  
"I'd love to," she smiled.  "I know a great place owned by a gentleman named Master Fu."  
The scene faded again and they were once again in a dark room.  
"Just think if you had never met her.  You wouldn't be who you are today," stated Nooroo.  
"I admit, she was a crucial part of my success."  
"And don't forget when Adrien came into the picture."  
Nooroo showed images of the Agreste family enjoying their time together.  Gabriel's eyes got a little misty.  There was a scene where Emilee and Gabriel took little Adrien to a tea shop Master Fu owned.  Master Fu brought them green tea.  Adrien tried the tea but he wasn't a fan of the flavor and his expression showed it.  Emilee laughed and it made Gabriel's heart skip.  He hadn't heard that sound in a long time.  
"Those were happy times," smiled Gabriel.  
"Yes, but there are some bad moments as well," sighed Nooroo.  
The scenes changed to more somber ones.  Emilee and Gabriel would argue; mostly about Adrien and what each thought was best.  Gabriel argued the boy should be homeschooled so he could model.  Emilee wanted him to go to school like regular boy should.  Maybe model every once in a while.  
"I don't know why we had to fight the way we did," lamented Gabriel.  
"You had a clear vision for your son and you wanted to see it through.  Just like your father had one for you," stated Nooroo.  
Before Gabriel could say something, he heard crying.  He saw a scene with Adrien as a little boy crying.  Emilee knelt down and hugged him.  
"Oh minou, it's alright," she cooed.  
"Why is Papa so mean," he whined.  
Gabriel bristled; it was just like when he was a boy.  
"He's just worried for your future.  He only wants what's best for you."  
"But I don't like taking those pictures!  I wanna go to school and make friends!"  
"I know darling, I know.  I will talk to him and see if we can work something out.  I know that when you do start school that you will have lots of friends."  
"Okay Mama."  
The scene faded and the room went dark.  
"She was gone not long after that.  You wouldn't even look at Adrien since he looked like her so much.  You immersed yourself into your work leaving Adrien with tutors and photographers to pick up the pieces."  
"Please, don't show me anymore," cried Gabriel.  "I don't want to remember."  
"You need to remember.  If you don't learn from what has happened before, you can't make amends for the future."  
"I would like to return home now.  Please send me home."  
Gabriel's vision began to fade and when everything came back into focus, he was back in his office again.  Nooroo was nowhere to be seen.  
"Just a dream.  Nothing more."  
Gabriel sat down at his desk again to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one! I have it planned out to one chapter a week with the final part uploaded Christmas morning. Isn't little Nooroo adorable?


	3. No Time Like the Present

Not long after he began work, Gabriel heard a soft tinkling of laughter. At first, he thought he was just hearing things but when he heard it again, it was a little louder and clearer. He got up and followed the sound and it lead him to his kitchen. He opened the door and saw a teenaged girl wearing a red dress with black spots. Her bright red hair was in pig tails and her skin was tanned. She was eating a cookie and humming happily. She turned her gaze to the door and her blue eyes lit up. She quickly swallows her cookie and ran towards him.

"Oh good! You're just in time," she squealed and dragged him further into the kitchen.

"In time for what," asked Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.

"Cookie time! I love cookies, don't you? Especially for this time of year! So many different flavors and varieties! Personally, I'm a chocolate chip kind of girl but I do love a good Christmas cookie! Here, try one!"

The girl held up a tray of decorated sugar cookies in different Christmas shapes. Trees, ornaments, presents, Santa's, stars; each colorfully done in icing. Gabriel took a tree cookie and ate it. He had to admit, it was delicious. She looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"It's good, very good," he said.

The girl smiled brightly. "Oh thank you! I made them myself! Though, not as good as the Dupain-Chengs; they make the best Christmas cookies," she gushed. "Have you tried their treats?!"

"I haven't," Gabriel replied.

"Oh you have to! We should go now! No time like the present!"

"Wait, just who are you young lady? How did you get into my home?"

"Oh my goodness! I never introduced myself! I get so excited when I'm around cookies, everything just falls by the wayside. I'm Tikki. I was sent here by Master Fu."

"So you're the other spirit to visit me. And what do you plan to show me?"

"Well, I tend to focus on the present. People spend so much time in the past or looking to the future that they miss what's happening now. Like with you and your son."

"What do you know about my son," Gabriel asked suspiciously.

"Well, where do you think he is now?"

"He's in his room sleeping."

"Are you sure about that," Tikki smirked.

Gabriel was kind of taken aback by her expression so he immediately went to Adrien's room only to find it empty.

"I told you so," said Tikki appearing next to him.

Gabriel jumped in fright and then raced down the steps.

"I need to find Nathalie."

"Don't bother. She's the one who let him go."

"What," he cried stopping in the foyer. "Why would she do that?!"

"Because you weren't giving him what he needed. A family style Christmas," said Tikki narrowing her eyes.

"You know where he is?"

"I do, but we shall see him later. Right now, you need to see what your actions have caused others," said Tikki as she took a black spot off her dress and threw it into the air.

Ladybugs scattered from the spot and Gabriel could see his son storm out of his office. Nathalie stopped him.

"I cancelled your shoot tomorrow," she said quietly.

"You did," said a hopeful Adrien.

"I did. Consider it my gift to you. Go and be with the Dupain-Cheng's and say hi to them for me," she smiled.

"I will. Thank you Nathalie," smiled Adrien as he hugged the woman.

Adrien ran off to his room leaving Nathalie alone in the hallway to lament the situation.

"I'll probably get fired for this but that boy deserves a break."

She noticed the Gorilla came up the steps.

"You deserve one, too," the man said in a rare moment of speaking.

"I know but Gabriel needs me. He has so much on his plate and I have to keep it together for him."

"Do you want me to take Adrien to the Dupain-Cheng's," Gorilla asked.

"If you don't mind and after, go home and see your family."

"Alright. Merry Christmas Nathalie," the man smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

They faded out and Tikki looked up at Gabriel who looked shocked.

"I never realized," he started.

"Well, better to realize it now than never," said Tikki. "Alright, let's go."

Tikki pulled another black spot from her dress and stretched it out and placed it on the floor.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Adrien. You need to see a side of him you've never allowed him to express."

Tikki hopped into the black hole and disappeared. Gabriel was a little unsure of it all, but he quickly jumped into the hole himself. He reappeared beside Tikki in someone's home.

"Who's house is this," he asked.

"This is the Dupain-Cheng's," she stated simply.

Gabriel looked to see Tom, Marinette and Adrien in front of the TV playing a video game. Both Tom and Adrien had teamed up against Marinette in Ultra Mecha Strike 3 but they were losing bad.

"Ah, I'm out! It's up to you my boy," exclaimed Tom.

"I won't let you down," cried Adrien.

"As if you had a chance," said a smug Marinette as she blasted Adrien's mech to oblivion. "I win! I win! Whoohoo!"

"Alright Marinette, you've beaten them enough," said Sabine from the kitchen. "Let's have dinner now."

They all sat down at the table to enjoy the meal Sabine made. Adrien was shoveling it down like no tomorrow. Gabriel couldn't believe at his son's table manners.

"I will have to have a talk with his etiquette teacher," he growled.

"Oh please, you know perfectly well how well-mannered he is. It's here he gets to relax, act normal. Like a human being and not some doll on display," admonished Tikki.

"Easy there Adrien, there's plenty to go around," chuckled Tom.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "It's just so good!"

"I'm glad you like it," smiled Sabine.

"Hey maman, can we open a gift tonight," asked Marinette.

"You know the rules; no opening presents until Christmas morning," said Tom.

"Oh please, Papa! Can't we make an exception for Adrien," whined Marinette giving her dad puppy eyes.

Adrien followed her lead and used kitty eyes. Tom tried to remain strong, but he was no match for them.

"Alright. But just one," he said with a soft smile.

The two cheered and finished their food.

"He looks so," Gabriel began.

"Happy? Adrien is a good boy and so sweet. How could someone like him have a cold father like you," asked Tikki.

Gabriel didn't comment and just watched the family give Adrien the Christmas Gabriel didn't provide.

They finished their dinner and settled around the Christmas tree. Marinette gave everyone one present from under the tree.

"Adrien, why don't you go first," said Sabine.

Adrien ripped open the package and found a pair of black ear muffs with cat ears on top of the band with neon green accents.

"Wow! Marinette? Did you make this?"

"I did. I thought it would be fitting for you," she smiled.

"I love it! Thank you, Princess."

Adrien gave his girl a kiss while Tom and Sabine awed at the sight. After everyone opened their gifts, Tom and Sabine decided to retire for the night and went to bed. Adrien and Marinette cuddled on the couch.

"Did you have a good time," Marinette asked.

"I had a blast. It was all thanks to you. I'd be locked in my room tonight and going to a photoshoot tomorrow if it weren't for you and Nathalie."

"You had a photoshoot tomorrow," asked a shocked Marinette.

"Yeah, can you believe my father would do that," growled Adrien. "It's like he doesn't even care about me and how I feel. I'm just some doll to be put on display whenever he wants and even when I make a mistake, he's all over me."

Gabriel flinched at the harsh tone his son was speaking in. What he heard next shattered him.

"I feel like, he doesn't even love me anymore," Adrien sighed.

The room was silent. Marinette hugged him tight and Adrien shed silent tears. Gabriel felt his son's pain in his heart and couldn't handle it anymore. Tikki was no longer there but there was the black hole. Gabriel decided to jump back in; but instead of his office, he remained in the black void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's present time! Of course I had to use Tikki for this and she would love Christmas cookies!
> 
> Two more parts to go. Later!


	4. I Can See the Future

Gabriel was standing in pure blackness. No light whatsoever. He was able to see the hand in front of him but nothing else beyond that.  
"Tikki? Where are you?"  
His voice echoed. There was no answer.  
"Is anyone there?!"  
"Lonely are we," came a smooth voice.  
"Who said that?! Show yourself!"  
Gabriel looked around till his gaze fell upon piercing green cat eyes. A grin exposing white teeth formed below the eyes.  
"Who are you," demanded Gabriel.  
"All in good time but first, let there be light."  
As soon as he said that, the blackness around them turned white. Gabriel could now fully see a grown man before him. He wore a black suit with a bright green tie and a black cane with a green cat eye on top. His skin was very dark, the color of his hair was black, his sharp face featured cat like eyes and pointed chin.  
"Much better," he purred. "At least we can see each other better. Allow me to introduce myself."  
"Let me guess; you are a spirit," interrupted Gabriel.  
"More or less. I'm here to show you what might happen if things continue the way they are. And please, call me Plagg."  
"Alright, then show me and let's get this over with."  
"Aren't you an impatient one. I will warn you. You might not like what you see."  
Plagg tapped his cane and suddenly, Gabriel was back in his office again. It was slightly different though. His wall that was full of Adrien's pictures was empty. His wife's portrait was replaced by a different picture. Gabriel was feeling very confused.  
"This looks like my office but it doesn't feel like it."  
"Trust me, this is your office," said Plagg.  
"Mr. Agreste," called a male voice. "I have your itinerary ready, you leave first thing in the morning for Rome."  
A young man with brown hair and a sharp gray suit walked in with a tablet.  
"Who are you," asked Gabriel. "Where's my assistant Nathalie?"  
"Sir, Nathalie left five years ago. I've been here since. My name is Francois."  
"Oh, yes, of course. Why am I going to Rome?"  
"The Italian branch has its annual December meeting."  
"But, it's Christmas."  
"Yes, we've always had it around Christmas. You demanded it."  
"Since when?"  
"Since nine years ago. Sir, are you alright? Did you hit your head or something?"  
"No, I-I'm not quite sure yet."  
"Well, I can have Jean drive you to the hospital to make sure."  
"Who's Jean?"  
"He's your driver."  
"What happened to the Gorilla?"  
"The Gorilla? Oh your previous driver. He left around the same time Nathalie did."  
"Why did they leave?"  
"They wanted to move on I suppose."  
"And what about the pictures of my son? Where are those?"  
"You took them down when he left. He's been gone for the last ten years."  
"He left? Do you know where he lives now?"  
"Yes, I do. Sir are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"  
"Tell Jean that I need him to take me to see Adrien right now."  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Adrien has asked you to never contact him."  
"What? That's ridiculous I have a right to see my son! Get Jean here now!"  
"Yes, sir!"  
Francois raced out while giving Gabriel time to process.  
"You sure asked a lot of questions," snickered Plagg.  
Gabriel looked to see him sitting at his desk with his feet propped up.  
"What kind of future did you bring me to?!"  
"I am only showing you a possibility. It's up to you whether or not this comes to fruition. Hey, you got any Camembert?"  
"You're a spirit! You're not supposed to eat!"  
"I don't eat for nourishment but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the tastes."  
"Mr. Agreste! Jean is waiting!"  
"You go on, I'll catch up later," said Plagg as he winked.

Gabriel hurried out to the waiting car to see a man with red hair and a black suit.  
"Jean, I presume."  
"Yes, Mr. Agreste. Where should I take you," he said in a cheerful tone.  
"To my son's home. I have to see him."  
"Well, alright then," Jean answered hesitantly.  
Gabriel wasn't liking the tone people took whenever his son was mentioned. What happened to his son to cause him to leave ten years ago. Did it have something to do with what Tikki showed him? He prayed that wasn't the case. Jean pulled up to an apartment complex that was of decent living but nowhere near the luxurious condos that Gabriel thought his son would live in.  
"He's in 23B. Good luck sir," said Jean with a small smile.  
Gabriel got out of the car headed for the apartment. When he found it, he hesitated to knock. Would his son want to see him? Gabriel knew his relationship with his son wasn't the best but he'd hoped it hadn't gotten to the point that Adrien would leave and sever all ties with him. Gabriel knocked and waited. He heard voices from the other side of the door.  
"Who could possibly be here on Christmas," said a deep male voice.  
The door opened to reveal a young man with shoulder length blonde hair, chiseled jawline and well-defined cheek bones. Gabriel was amazed at how much his son had grown and matured. But what really took him aback was his piercing green eyes and they were narrowed in anger.  
"What are you doing here," growled Adrien.  
"I wanted to see you," Gabriel said simply.  
"I thought I made it perfectly clear that you were to never contact me or show your face around here ever! How dare you show up here unannounced and uninvited!"  
"Adrien, son," Gabriel pleaded.  
"Don't call me that," Adrien spat. "I haven't been your son for a long time and you are no longer my father. You treated me like an employee, like I wasn't worth the effort. I did everything you asked of me but it wasn't enough! I was never good enough for you! Not once did you tell me if I did a good job or say that you were proud of me! Not even once did you ever tell me that you loved me!"  
Gabriel was shocked by this. He thought the things he did showed how much he cared for his son, but Adrien didn't see it that way. Regret and remorse filled Gabriel's heart. If he allowed it, tears would have been shed. Adrien took some deep breaths to calm down.  
"Adrien, I'm sorry. I've done terrible things to you."  
"It's too late for that. I will say this one final time. Get out of my life."  
Gabriel flinched at the venom that dripped from his son's mouth. A woman's voice called out from within the apartment.  
"Adrien? Who's at the door?"  
"No one Mari. No one important."  
Adrien glared at Gabriel and then slammed the door. Gabriel stood there for who knows how long in shock. He didn't even remember leaving the building and ignoring Jean at the curb. By the time Gabriel came to his senses, he was standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. He just stared at the monument, not quite sure what to do next.  
"Rejection is hard," said Plagg appearing next to Gabriel. "Come with me to the top. Seeing the world from a different perspective helps clear the mind."  
Plagg pulled Gabriel along. The two of them went up to the observation deck on the Tower. The sun was getting ready to set. Gabriel just stared out.  
"I didn't think it would be like this. When Master Fu said I could lose it all; I thought he meant my business. Not the people who mattered the most. I am a fool. To think I allowed it to get this bad."  
"I know I'm supposed to impart some sort of wisdom here but, that's Master Fu's department. I'll just say this. If you don't change, then this will happen. Treat people better than what have been doing and it will be a whole lot better. The only question is, are you willing to change?"  
"Yes," whispered Gabriel.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"I said, yes," Gabriel said a little louder.  
"One more time for me," smirked Plagg.  
"I WILL CHANGE!"  
After a brief moment, Plagg smiled.  
"That's all I needed to hear.  
The next thing Gabriel knew, he was falling off the Eiffel Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all were pretty good at guessing who the ghost of Christmas future was going to be as if there was anyone else better suited.
> 
> Next and final chapter will be posted Christmas Day! Hope you guys have a great time celebrating with your friends and family!


	5. It's Christmas Morning!

Gabriel's world went black. He was falling and he couldn't figure out how far he was going. He closed his eyes and braced for whatever impact was coming. Then, he suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes to find himself in his office. His wife's portrait was back where it was supposed to be. Adrien's pictures were back and the windows were shut. His papers were on his desk neatly arranged.  
"I'm back? I'm back!"  
He checked the time, it was already morning on December 25th.  
"It's Christmas! I haven't missed it! I have another chance!"  
Gabriel raced around the house and then he realized something.  
"This house is lacking decorations. But how am I going to get this place decorated in time?!"  
"We can help," squeaked a voice.  
Gabriel turned to see Nooroo, Tikki and Plagg before him.  
"How," asked Gabriel.  
"My ladybugs and Nooroo's butterflies can help hang things," said Tikki.  
"Yes, and we will help as well," smiled Nooroo.  
"And I will be doing what I do best, supervise," smirked Plagg.  
The other two spirits rolled their eyes and began to work. White butterflies and ladybugs flew across the building leaving behind Christmas decorations. With that taken care of, Gabriel made a few calls. Meanwhile, at the Dupain-Chengs, Adrien was having some hot chocolate after having opened gifts with Marinette and her parents. His phone rang and when he saw who it was, his stomach flipped and his face fell.  
"Father," he answered.  
"Adrien! Why aren't you at home?! You had a photoshoot today!"  
"Well, I, you see."  
"I don't want to hear it. I am sending Nathalie and the Gorilla to get you. You're at the Dupain-Cheng's are you not?"  
"Yes, I am," Adrien sighed.  
"Good. I expect you home right away."  
Gabriel hung up and Adrien was filled with a sense of dread.  
"Adrien? Is everything okay," asked Marinette sitting next to him.  
"My father is sending the Gorilla to pick me up," he said dejectedly.  
"Oh, I see. Maybe we can hangout later?"  
"I'd love to, but I doubt he would let me."  
The two decided to just snuggle until Adrien was called down for his ride. He waved good bye, got in the car and drove off. Marinette noticed her parents were moving about at a rapid pace.  
"What's going on," she asked.  
"We just got a call for a special request. Go get dressed, we are delivering this in person," said her mother with a knowing smile.  
Meanwhile, Adrien was sitting with Nathalie while the Gorilla drove them to what he thought was the photoshoot. He saw his house come into view and someone standing outside of it.  
"Who's that outside the house," Adrien asked.  
"I think, it's your father," cried Nathalie.  
The car stopped and everyone got out with surprises on their face.  
"There you are, hurry inside, we've got a lot to do before the day is done."  
Adrien, Nathalie and the Gorilla were very worried now. Not only was Gabriel smiling but the outside of the house was decorated beautifully for Christmas. They followed the man inside and what they saw made their jaws drop. Garlands hung on the rafters, red and white ribbons wrapped around the banisters. A modest Christmas tree with white lights was in the corner of the foyer.  
"Dad, how, when," asked a flabbergasted Adrien.  
"That's not important but what is important is that I owe you all an apology." The three of them stared back in stunned silence. "I have not treated you all as well as I should have. Last night, I realized some things and decided that if I plan to keep to you all in my life, I have to make some changes. Like spending Christmas with the people who matter the most to me."  
Stunned faces morphed into smiling ones and Adrien bee lined to hug his dad. Their embrace was interrupted by a knock on the door. Nathalie opened to see the Dupain-Cheng family carrying a couple boxes of treats.

"Marinette," cried Adrien.  
"Adrien," she said back.  
"You didn't tell me you were coming," smiled Adrien as he ran to his girlfriend.  
"I didn't know."  
"Gabriel called us and asked us to bring some treats over," said Tom.  
"He did," Adrien questioned.  
"Yes, said he wanted to have a family Christmas with everyone. Thank you for inviting us," smiled Sabine.  
"Thank you again for the last minute order," smiled Gabriel back. "Now then, let's all adjourn to the sitting room."  
Gabriel led them to the sitting room and the others awed at the sight. More garlands and ribbons were hanging. A small nativity scene stood on the mantel above the fireplace with a fire currently going. Off to the side was a huge Christmas tree with red and white ornaments and ribbons and a white glittering star on top. But what was at the bottom was the biggest surprise. A mountain of presents sat around the tree.  
"Mr. Agreste! When did you buy all these presents," exclaimed Nathalie.  
"I have my ways. Now come! I had the chef prepare hot chocolate as well as cheese, fruit and vegetable plates for us."  
The little party was underway. Laughter and smiles were on everyone's faces. It was an amazing sight for Adrien. Seeing his father act in a way he hasn't seen in years, Nathalie and Gorilla enjoying themselves as well. Add the fact his girlfriend and her family are part of it made it even better. Soon it was time to open gifts and Gabriel was more than happy to play Santa.  
"First, for my assistant Nathalie."  
He handed her an envelope. She opened it and gasped.  
"An all expense paid two-week vacation?"  
"You deserve the break and then some," he smiled. "You fly first class on my private jet to anywhere you want and I pay for it."  
"Mr. Agreste! Thank you so much," Nathalie cried with tears in her eyes.  
"Now, for the Gorilla," said Gabriel giving him a large box.  
The big man opened it and found a large bottle of an expensive wine and an envelope.  
"I knew how much you enjoy wine and that vineyard hosts excellent wine tastings. You and your wife should enjoy it."  
"Thank you sir," the man smiled.  
Gabriel then turned to his smiling son and his girlfriend and her family.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng," he called.  
"Just Tom and Sabine, please," Sabine said.  
"Of course. I want to thank you two for providing my son a home away from home. I know I haven't been the best father but, I do appreciate what you have done for him. So, I called an associate of mine and asked him to recommend something."  
The doors opened again and a few men wheeled in new state of the art ovens and other baking equipment. The Dupain-Cheng's, Adrien, Nathalie and the Gorilla were shocked once again that day.  
"Mr. Agreste," cried Tom. "This is too much!"  
"Please Tom, call me Gabriel. And I hope you can accept this. I have made arrangements for these items to be installed whenever you wish."  
"Thank you so much," cried Sabine.  
While she and Tom went to examine the equipment, Gabriel addressed Marinette and Adrien.  
"Miss Marinette. I understand you wish to be a designer. How would you like to be a part of our summer programs until you are finished with school and can apply for a full internship? But I think it would be safe to say that you will be accepted," Gabriel said with a wink.  
Marinette was unable to comprehend the opportunity that was presented to her. Adrien was happy for her and couldn't believe his father was being so generous, though he did wonder if there was anything for him. Luckily, his father seemed to have read his mind.  
"Do not think I forgot about you Adrien," he smiled as he pulled out a stack of papers.  
"What is that," Adrien asked.  
Gabriel continued to smile as he stood up and walked over to the fireplace.  
"This is your modeling contract." Gabriel threw it into the fire. Adrien gaped at the sight. "From now on, you do only the photoshoots you want, when you want. I've also decided to cut back on your lessons as well. You get to decide which ones you want to keep and which to stop all together."  
Adrien didn't say anything but jumped up and ran to hug his father.  
"Dad, I-I don't know what to say," Adrien choked out. "Thank you so much!"  
"Your welcome my boy. But, don't think that is all I had for everyone."  
Gabriel began to hand out the rest of the gifts to everyone. Meanwhile, hidden in the rafters were the spirits.  
"We did good didn't we," asked Nooroo.  
"Yes, we did," beamed Tikki.  
"You know Tikki, you look really cute in that dress," smirked Plagg.  
Tikki blushed as Nooroo gagged.  
"You know it looks weird seeing a grown man hit on a teenage girl," chided Nooroo.  
"You could always turn into an adult woman, then," smiled Plagg.  
"Nah, I like this teenaged form."  
Taking that as a cue, Plagg reversed his age. Instead of wearing a black suit, his clothes changed to a neon green shirt with black jeans and boots. His face took on a more youthful appearance.  
"Better," he asked.  
"Much. You know, I honestly think it's you who get to them the most."  
"Ah, I can't take all the credit."  
"Regardless, I feel that things are better now," said Nooroo.  
"They are indeed," said Master Fu appearing with them.  
He smiled at the heart warming scene before him. Relieved to see his friend getting his family back. As the party died down, Gabriel had one other little surprise.  
"Oh, by the way Tom and Sabine. When my son proposes to your daughter, just know that the wedding will be fully paid for by yours truly."  
He winked at the now blushing couple.  
"I expect it to happen by New Year's," smirked Sabine.  
"Maman!"  
"Dad!"  
The adults laughed at the embarrassed teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this story and the holiday! Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of things here. I'm going to take this time to just write and get caught up. Only upload this story and maybe one other for the time being and resume uploading around the beginning of next year. Thanks to all for being so patient with me and I look forward to reading your thoughts.
> 
> And don't forget to tune into the Miraculous Christmas Special! Check your local listings!
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
